


Pineapple Pizza

by TheStarsWouldFall



Series: Adamicheal Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is Saved, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsWouldFall/pseuds/TheStarsWouldFall
Summary: Adam wants Michael to try more human-y things, and that includes eating pineapple pizza.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Adamicheal Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098326
Kudos: 25





	Pineapple Pizza

"C'mon Mikey just try it."  
Adam pushed the plate back towards Micheal's place at the table.  
"I see no reason too, humans eat food to sustain themselves and to keep them alive, it's has no use to me, as I am a-"  
"An archangel, yeah babe, I know, you only say it like ten times a day." Adam cut him off.  
Michael sighed. He didn't understand why Adam insisted on making him do such frivolous things. Sure, he's been getting better about is superiority complex when it comes to humans by being more sympathetic, but that doesn't mean he has to eat like them as well. Making do things when he has no need to? That's just simply unnecessary.  
"We don't just eat things to stay alive, we also eat it cause it tastes good, and it's fun to try new things y'know?" Adam explained.  
"Also, it makes me happy to spend time with you doing stuff like this." Adam pushed, knowing that Micheal had a soft spot for him.  
Michael huffed, reaching to pick up the slice of pizza prom the plate.  
"Why is there pineapple on here? Isn't fruit usually reserved for more saccharine dishes?" Eyeing the slice warily.  
"Well yeah but that's what makes it good" Adam tried reason. "At least try a bite, if you don't like it, you can always pick it off"  
"Fine." Michael said, giving in.  
Michael reluctantly took a bit as Adam observed, looking for traces of disfavor.  
"So, what do you think?" Adam asked after trying to read the blank face of the archangel.  
Michael looked up from the plate to Adam and said simply, "Molecules"  
"What?" Adam said, caught of guard by the answer.  
"It tastes like molecules. You do know I can't taste things right?"  
"Huh?" Adam was floored. "Since when? I- you eat stuff with me all the time, hell! you ate breakfast with me this morning!"  
"Yes I did, and it also tasted like molecules." Michael stated, not understanding why Adam was so troubled by this.  
"Then why'd you eat it if you can't even taste it?"  
"Because," Michael started, "Well you said it yourself, it makes you happy when I do things like this with you."  
Adam stopped, not expecting that much of a genuinely sweet explanation from such a millitarian character, but quickly recoverd, his face starting to heat up.  
"Aw babe, your such a softy."

"Only for you Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem a bit out of character, I'm still getting used to writing them


End file.
